This invention relates generally to apparatus for coiling and storing electrical distribution and communication conductors, such as copper conductors, optical fibers and cables of each, in a generally circular shape, and more particularly relates to a frame for being mounted intermediate a faceplate and a conductor box and which frame is for coiling and storing such conductors in a generally circular shape to reduce the tendency of such stored conductors to be bent and broken.
Faceplates and conductor boxes are well known to the electrical distribution and communication conductor arts. Typically the faceplate is mounted to the conductor box and the conductor box is typically mounted suitably to a support surface such as a dry wall, and connectors or adapters are typically provided on or mounted to the faceplate for interconnecting incoming conductors to outgoing conductors connected to the connectors or adapters provided on the faceplate. The outgoing conductors typically enter the conductor box through openings provided in the box, typically the box bottom or rear, and excess portions of the outgoing conductors are stored in the conductor box to provide slack and fresh outgoing conductor lengths for reconnection to the connectors or adapters provided in the faceplate. Typically, the excess portions of the outgoing conductors are stored in the conductor box and are typically stuffed, jammed or wadded into the box in a random, haphazard, and most usually non-circular shape. Such non-circular storage as is well known to the art, can result in the stored conductors being bent and broken which interrupts the conductivity of the conductors rendering them useless and necessitating their replacement. Copper electrical distribution and communication conductors can tolerate some non-circular storage and can accept some bending before breaking. However, as is well known, optical fibers can tolerate less bending than copper conductors before breaking or loss of performance occurs.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for new and improved apparatus or coiling and storing such conductors in a circular shape or fashion and particularly there exists a need in the art for apparatus which may be mounted intermediate a faceplate and a conductor box and which apparatus coils and stores such conductors in a circular shape.